Unexpected Brotherly Love
by GoldenFlame14
Summary: Greg and Keithie Feder couldn't have been more alike. They were brothers but most people considered them clones of each other because of how much in common they had. Their parent's would joke about how they were the "Perfect Match" for each other. Well, they weren't wrong. When Keithie and Greg start to develop deep feelings for each other, things get a little crazy... Gay incest
1. New Feelings and Ass Groping

**Hey guys! Hola! What's up! Merry Christmas! Long time no see. Well, I am back with a brand new story. I recently decided to start getting back into writing stories because I read another story and it ****inspired**** me to do another. If you want to know what story, it's called, "We're Brothers, But That Doesn't Matter,"by a fellow author named kjay15**

**So before I start just so you know that this story is gay incest, It won' have that many chapters, thirty at the most because I have decided to start small and work my way up. So ****without ****further**** ado, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Grown Ups or anything else related to it in any type of way, I only own the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- New Feelings and Ass Groping<strong>

Third Person POV

Sometimes you just don't know what could cause certain feelings for someone. It could be the most expected thing like how hot they are or their type of personality. Sometimes it is that same thing that can make someone the last person on earth that you would expect to fall for.

You could fall in love with a person that you can't stand. The one person you hated so much with a passion, that if you found out looks could kill, they would be the first person you would start looking for, and they would probably be looking for you to.

But when you find that one detail that you both have in common. Someone you both hate or something you both love to do. A favorite TV show, or a favorite actor or actress. It tends to take a positive roll on improving your relationship from hate to love.

Then there is that person that you would completely expect to fall for. Everyone is telling you that this person is the one for you. You both have so much on common, that people consider you clones of each other. you don't want to admit it that you have feelings for this person, but once they come out, there is no going back, and then the next thing you know, you're in bed naked with one another with only a thin sheet covering you while your whole body is glistening in sweat, panting heavily wondering, "Why the heck haven't we tried this earlier!"

Once something sparks inside of you, it takes a lot to put that spark or flame or whatever you want to call it out. It would take five buckets of water and a fire hose to put it out, and that wouldn't be enough, because once it has been ignited, there is no putting it out for a while. Unless something drastic happens but that's another story.

But sometimes, there is a detail so huge, that you never could have expected. It could be a weird habit of licking chicken grease from the pan after you make bake chicken with a bunch of seasoning. It could be that you have a weird ability being able to write your whole family down on a piece of paper... with only your tounge. Yeah, that's weird, but hey, it could bring two people together like you have never seen before.

For these two boys, there is only one reason that they did not expect to fall for each other, yet they did. They both had so much in common, from loving the same type of TV shows and movies, to the same type of room decorations.

They are so alike that you would have thought they were twins. But actually one is four years older than the other. Yet they are still so alike.

Basically, they were so much alike, that if it weren't for the physical appearance, you would think they were the same person. People actually found it so weird that they were so much alike, but they weren't twins.

Their own parents found it so weird that they were so much alike. They would crack jokes to each other of how they were, "The perfect match for each other," and it would drive the two of these boys mad. As it is said, love works in mysterious ways, and love can make you head over heels for someone, and you would be willing to go to the end of the world and back for true love, and... Ok you know what, there are a lot of expressions regarding love!

But there is always one flaw in a plan. That one little detail that you don't really account for. The one little piece of information that could either make your relationship as perfect as it can be. Ok, not really a flaw when you think about it...

The one little aspect that could ruin a whole relationship, sometimes even before it starts. For these two boys, this was not a minor little detail, it was a MAJOR DETAIL! It was so major that you would faint just from reading this. Probably not, it was just a suggestion. Wait not a suggestion! That came out wrong. Let's continue.

Brothers...

They were brothers...

Ok, now that the initial shock is off your face, you can understand now how that detail could be a big problem for these two lovers.

They were related. They had the same DNA, the same traits. They were so much alike, and they just were the perfect match for each other. But they were brothers. They lived in the same household and day by day were tortured of the fact that they knew both of them carried feelings for one another. But, the one thing holding them back from expressing their undying attraction for each other is the fact that they were birthed by the same two people. I know right, mind blown...

This is the story of how Greg and Keithie Ferger, brothers, practically best friends, and most of all, lovers. How they fell for each other despite the fact both of them shared the same DNA. It may seem like stuff is being repeated, but let's be honest, nobody could try to explain this with as much detail as they can without repeating stuff.

You know what, let's take this back to the beginning, all the way to when they feelings first started developing, and how things went after that...

* * *

><p>Keithie's POV<p>

Ok, so I think I might need to go to the doctor's. I have been feeling very weird lately. I mean like, I don't even know how to describe it. Ok, I will try my best to give a short version.

So as of lately, my palms have been sweating a lot, I am always having butterflies in my stomach, and I am can never focus on anything! I am always slipping into some sort of daydream that I actually don't feel comfortable discussing at the moment. I don't know what causes it.

Oh wait a minute. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Keithie Feder. I am 13 years old and I am currently in the 8th grade. I have two parents, Lenny and Roxanne Chase Feder. I have two siblings, my older brother Greg Feder, and my little sister Becky Feder. Yes, I am a middle child.

Being a middle child is not as bad as it seems. My parents actually give me a lot of attention. No sibling is treated better than the others. Not even my little sister Becky, and that's a shocker, because she knows how to manipulate just about anyone by just being cute.

She once got a guy to buy 7 cases of lemonade from her lemonade stand just by shedding a single tear of not being able to get a doll she wanted.

But every time she tries it on my parents, they just look at her and say, "Your gonna have to do better than that kid," and walk off and go have a cup of coffee. Every attempt she makes is every time the house ends up smelling like dark roast. My parents are EXTREMELY tough to fool.

Then my older brother Greg is just about as much as the same as any other older brother. Except the punching and picking on his younger sibling, my brother is just like any other brother. He'll get me into trouble, we mess around with each other, but we never try to hurt each other.

He is 16 years old, almost 17. So he is four years older than me. He has a very athletic body. I remember one time when a deer had broken in our house because Becky left the front door open so it could come in and it went wild and broke down the bathroom door and shower curtains. Greg was taking a shower so naturally he was scared when there was a deer in the bathroom... that was peeing on him. And on top of the fact my mom saw his very long, thick... WOAH! Ok, you know what, let's move on.

Bottom line is that I ended up seeing how much of a hot body my older brother has. Wait what? Ok, let's talk about something else.

Anyway, our family moved from Los Angeles to my father's hometown in Connecticut. It's was actually a very nice change for us.

Before Becky was born, our family used to live a very high style life. Greg and I used to be spoiled rotten. It wasn't until we took a camping trip three years ago with close friends of my dad and their families. After a close friend to my Dad died, it was then my parents decided that they wanted to really settle down.

We live like any other regular family now. Anyway, back to my strange feelings.

So I have been feeling extremely sick. I really don't understand it. But, I think I have heard of the symptoms before. But you know what, another thing about me, I am extremely lazy sometimes, so I really do not feel like looking it up on my computer.

I think I will just go downstairs and get me a glass of water. That should help. I walked out of my fairly big room and down the hall making sure to close my door. My brother sometimes likes to sneak in my room and scare me.

As I walked down to the kitchen, I felt a shiver run through my body. It was kind of cool in the house because it was the middle of summer vacation and the AC was turned on. Plus, I am walking around barefoot and on hardwood floors.

As I reached the kitchen, I noticed it was surprisingly quiet. Mom must have gone to her clothing store. I think Dad is out with his friends again. He said something about getting those frat boys back for crashing our house party. I don't know, my parents can be very weird.

I think Becky is gone to her friend's house for a tea party. I have no idea where Greg is. So it looks like I am home alone. Sweet...

As I walked into the kitchen, I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the family room. I walked in and saw my brother sitting on the couch watching what looks like to be a football game.

As soon as I saw him, the same symptoms returned to my body. My heart started beating faster and my palms got extremely wet with my bodily fluids. My stomach started feeling queasy and it only got worse when Greg had heard me walk into the room and turn around.

"Hey Keithie. You alright, you are not looking so hot." But that was the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

My whole body was heating up. It felt like a sauna and I don't know why. I suddenly forgot why I had come down here for water and kept trying to remember.

Apparently, I was trying so hard that I didn't notice my brother move from his spot on the couch and walk over to me to further inspect me. As soon as I felt his hand on my head, I jumped and almost fell back.

Greg caught me before I could fully make an impact on the dark wood floors.

"Whoa! Keithie, now you definitely are not looking so hot!" Why was I offended by that? Why did I care if he thought I was hot or not? But it really is making me worried. Am I to fat? Am I to skinny? Do I have a big head? "C'mon Keithie, let's go lay you down on the couch."

"Why? I am fine. I don't need to lie down." I said in an attempt to not have to be carried to the couch.

"No you are not, if I let you go, you will more than likely fall to the ground and then you will be worse than you are now," he said as he hoisted me up. Now, when I say he hoisted me up, usually, they carry you in a bridal style way.

No, my brother Greg thought it would be best to hoist me up and throw me over his shoulder. Now, I am one for getting a free lift so I don't have to walk. But the fact that the person carrying me is my brother and on top of that, his hand is extremely close to my ass, let's just say I was feeling like I was standing in a hot oven that was located inside a hot boiling volcano on the sun.

He kept of very tight hold on my legs. I guess that was to make sure I didn't slip off his shoulder and hurt myself, but his grip was getting tighter and tighter.

I was still wondering what I had come downstairs for when we had finally reached the couch. You would think that he would have set me down on the couch gently by just gently slipping me off his shoulder. But no... I was deeply wrong on that one. I was way off.

Let's just say that when he put me down on the couch, what he did could be described as sexual. He grabbed both my ass cheeks with both of his hands and he bent over a little so I leaned into his hands.

He lifted me off his shoulder and lowered me down onto the couch. He was really gripping my butt. Like his fingers were squeezing it really hard. I didn't know what to think.

When he finally laid my down on the couch and removed his hands from my ass. My face was a full on shade of red. I looked like a ripe tomato combined with a fire truck, I could really use a bottle of water right now.

"Hey Greg, could you get me a bottle of water from the fridge please?" I asked.

"Sure bud," he said and as he walked back into the kitchen, I noticed he was staring at his hands as he walked into the kitchen. That was when it hit me. I came down stairs for a bottle of water because I was feeling weird upstairs earlier. But Greg had distracted me.

"Here you go Keithie. Courtesy of yours truly," He said in a really weird accent that was kind of funny. I laughed and thanked him for the bottle of water. As I downed the bottle, I thought about the way Greg was kind of groping my ass when he carried me to the couch and set me down. It was really weird.

"What are you thinking about?" Greg had asked. Wow, I must have been deep in thought if Greg noticed.

"Nothing, just hoping that I am not sick. I am actually feeling a lot better," I said as he looked at me. I stared into his deep brown eyes and started feeling weird. The same thing was happening again. Heartbeat increase, sweaty palms, loss of concentration. As I stared at Greg, I noticed that he was staring back at me the same way I was staring at him. I took in all his features. His milky white skin, his black curly hair that I really want to run my hands through right about now. I also noticed how muscular he looked to.

The shirt he was wearing was a fitted shirt so it really clung to his body. The way the arm holes stretched around his biceps was starting to make my mouth drool. The way I could see his nipples through the shirt as well as the outline of his pecs and his six-pack.

The six- pack was a little harder to see but either way, we were staring for about a good five minutes. That was when I looked down and noticed something also interesting.

'Little Greg,' but from what I am seeing, is not little at all was making a very noticeable bump in Greg's sweatpants. I looked back at Greg eyes and noticed he was looking at me differently, I couldn't tell what it was but, it was something. Almost, lovingly with a mix of lust.

Then when I noticed that Greg was leaning in towards me. But what shocked me even more was that I was leaning in to. As we leaned in more, it was getting hotter. Then a total cliché happened.

The phone all of sudden had rang and we jumped apart from each other a little startled by the phone and what had just almost happened.

"Oh, um, uuhhh. Where's is the phone?" Greg had asked as we searched for the phone. He was obviously still very flustered from what had just almost happened. AS we kept looking we heard the phone which had just said that it was out mother calling. We have one of those home phones that can speak the caller ID.

I found it between the couch cushions and answered it before it hung up.

"Hello?"

_'Hi sweetie."_

"Hey mom, how's work going?" I asked while trying to calm myself down. I saw Greg on the other side of the couch staring straightforward I guess trying to do the same thing I was doing.

_"It's going __good. __I just wanted call and let you know that Dad will be a little late getting home. Apparently, it got a little crazy at the lake and __them__ guys ended up in the hospital."_

"Oh, is Dad ok?"

_"Yeah, he is fine, I just talked to the doctor on the phone. He will be __f__ine, just a few little cuts, __bruises__, and burns. But, he won't be home __it'll__ late and I am going out with the mom's tonight. Becky will be staying the night at her friends. So it will be just you and Greg for __a while__. You guys can order some pizza and some movies."_

"Oh ok. Thanks mom. You have fun tonight." Wow, alone for the night with Greg. I was scared but at the same time, very excited. I don't know why.

_"Ok honey, be careful, __don't__ kill yourselves, burn down the house or anything thing else stupid. Love you both._

"Ok, love you to mom. Bye."

"Buh-Bye."

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. I turned around and looked at Greg who I saw was staring at something behind me. I don't know what, but when I turned around he looked up immediately and blushed. I think he was staring at my ass...

He coughed a little I scratched the back of my head. "So what did mom say?" He asked not looking at me directly but at the TV ahead which was now on a cooking channel. We must have changed the channel by mistake.

"Umm, she said that Dad wouldn't be home it'll late because he and his friends got into it with the frat boys and ended up in the hospital. She is going out with the mom's tonight and won't be home it'll late either, and Becky is staying the night at her friend's house. We can order some pizza and some movies to." Greg looked at me for a moment and then looked like he was thinking about something and then looked back at me again.

"So it's just me and you for tonight?" he asked. I thought about the question and wondered what he was thinking. I nodded my head yes and he just had a blank face for a minute.

"Ok cool," Greg said before he sat back and started watching TV again. I just looked at him for a minute before I got up and was heading back upstairs to my room.

"Are you feeling any better?" Greg asked.

I turned around and told him yeah before I went back to my journey back to my room. As I walked out, I could feel Greg's eyes on my ass. I turned back around and my thoughts were confirmed as I saw him quickly turn his head back to the TV as if he had been watching it the whole time.

When I got back to my room, I thought to myself, 'What the heck just happened?"

* * *

><p>Greg's POV<p>

Ok that was one of the weirdest moments of my life, and I got peed on in while in the shower by a wild deer in my house. But I rather not talk about it.

Oh well, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Greg Feder. I am 16 years old going on 17 pretty soon. I have got two siblings, a little sister Becky who is apparently staying at a friend's house. My little brother Keithie, who is 13 years old.

My parents are Lenny and Roxanne Chase Feder. I would tell more about my family but I am kind of out of it right now after what just happened. A little summary of what happened...

I had just come home from my friend Andre's house and went to the family room to watch some TV. My younger brother Keithie came down stairs for god knows what, but he was looking too good. Being the responsible older brother I am, I went to make sure he was ok. I felt his forehead and it didn't feel like a fever.

When I touched his forehead, he almost fell backwards so I decided to take him over to the couch, he tried to insist he was fine but I could see that he wasn't. So I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. Here is where it got weird. My hand slipped closer to his ass that was hunched up in the air over my shoulder. I tightened my grip on his arm so he wouldn't fall off but the grip I had was pretty tight. It was really tight.

When we got to the couch, I set him down but I didn't set him down you would normally do. No, I don't what came over me by my hands just glided to my little brother's very plump ass if I might say and lifted him off my shoulder. I must say my fingers were gripping his ass cheeks very tight. But what can I say. His ass was like two fresh apples.

When I set him down on the couch, I noticed his face was seriously red. I guess he noticed my indirect groping of his ass. He asked for a bottle of water and I went and got it for him. I made him laugh and then sat back down.

We talked for a bit until we started staring at each other. I was staring at his cute little face. Wait Did I say cute. Um, moving on, anyway, I was staring at his face and it was weird as we stared at each other. Then I noticed his eyes traveled down my body. I noticed him staring at my arms and he was looking at my chest and abs.

By this time, I was hard. I don't know why I was hard but my dick was on fire and I felt the desperate need to touch it. I actually kinda wanted Keithie to touch it after I saw that he was looking at it. I don't know why but I was feeling weird. I started staring at his ass or what I could make out of his ass as it was buried in the couch cushion.

I started staring back at Keithie's face staring at all his little freckles. Then Keithie looked back at me and started right into my eyes. I don't know what took over me but, I started leaning toward him, I noticed he was leaning toward me to. We were almost close to kissing but the phone rang. We jumped apart and started looking for it.

Keithie found it and it was our mom. He talked to her for a bit and then hung up and told me that our Dad was going to be home late cause him and his pals got into it with the frat boys and are now in the hospital. Our Mom is going out with her mom friends and our little sister Becky is staying the night at her friend's house.

She said we could order pizza and movies so I was happy for that. When Keithie went back upstairs, I couldn't but stare at his ass in the tight basketball shorts he was wearing. He turned around and I turned back to the TV hoping he hadn't seen me.

When he went back upstairs, I exhaled a gasp of breath I didn't know I was holding.

I guess that really wasn't short at all. But anyway, so that what happened. Now I am sitting here trying to figure out what exactly had happened. I mean, it was no mere thought that my little brother had an ass that could top all asses. I mean for his small body, it was plump and round and I you could really tell when he wore something tight.

I don't know why I couldn't help but stare at it. I thought about it and remembered what it felt like when it was in my hand. It felt so good and squishy. It also felt very smackable. When he was over my shoulder, I really wanted to just smack it. But it wasn't just his ass that was drawing my attention, it was all of Keithie lately.

Keithie had been driving me crazy with his looks. He was always wearing something tight that clung to his body and showed off everything that it could show. From his nipples, to his little four-pack he had going on to his once again very smackable ass.

I have noticed that I have been kinda of attracted to Keithie lately. At first, I was just passing it off as hormones, but then it got stronger over the weeks. That's when I realized that I was starting to have feelings for my little brother. I just realized it last week and I know it's wrong. I mean, we are brothers! Isn't there some sort of law against that? I don't think there is. But I just can't help myself.

Every time, I am around Keithie, I just want to take him into a room and fuck the shit out of his. I want to pound it until he doesn't have an ass to pound anymore, and even after that I will still pound it.

I think it all started after the deer incident a few week s ago. When the deer broke down the curtains and peed on me, still don't like to talk about it, I heard Keithie shout, "Whoa, can I ride it," and that went straight to my dick. Then, I noticed he was sort of staring at me and my junk before my mother had noticed it.

Ever since then, my feelings towards Keithie have been growing. It gets harder every day to restrain myself from taking Keithie into a room and fucking the shit out of him, but I manage to do it.

It was getting dark outside so I thought why not go ahead and order some pizza. I ordered me and Keithie's favorite. Two large pepperoni pizza with light pizza sauce and extra pepperoni,

When the pizza got here, I made two plates, one for myself and one for Keithie and I went up to his room. I knocked on his door and I heard him say come in.

"Hey bro, I ordered the pizza and wanted to know if-," I couldn't even finish my sentence after I saw what was in front of me. I guess he took a shower to help feel better and he was just changing. All he was in was a pair of small tight boxer briefs.

All, I could see was his round ass in the air as he was looking for a t-shirt. When he stood straight up, he turned around and looked at me. "What?" He asked. But all I could focus on was his little tiny pink nipples laying on his chest and the four-pack that was close to a six-pack,

I didn't know what to do. I was frozen on the spot. "Um, I uhhh, I wanted, to, umm. Did you, uhhh want to maybe, umm watch," I couldn't keep my stuttering under control.

Breathe through you words Greg. Breathe..." He said to me and that what I was trying to do but it was so hard because of how hot I was staring at his delicious body. When he finally got dressed, I was able to get a little more control over my mouth.

"I order some pizza, our favorite and wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?" He said sure and we went back downstairs, me lagging behind a few steps to stare at his beautiful ass. We grabbed some slices of pizza from the kitchen and some Pepsi's from the fridge and went and sat down in the family room.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him. He thought about it and said I feel like watching something funny. In the end, we decided on watching 'Let's be Cops.'

As we got through halfway of the movie, I saw Keithie shiver a little.

"You cold?" I asked him.

"Yeah just a little, I'll just go upstairs and grab my hoodie." As he was starting to get up, I pulled him back down.

"It's ok, I got you" I snuggled him closer to me and grabbed the blanket off the side and out it over both of us. We got through twenty more minutes of the movie when things started to heat up.

One part of the movie, Keithie laughed so hard that he had to grip his stomach to get some air back in his lungs. When he leaned back after calming down, his hand landed on top of my crotch. Keithie didn't realize it as first. He must have thought it was his pants leg.

It was a problem for me, because I was becoming hard. After three minutes, Keithie started to feel my erection. I saw him blush and we looked at each other but he still hadn't moved his hand yet.

We looked at each other and stared into each other's eyes. That was when things got really heated because when He tried to move his hand away, I moved my hand on top of his hand and kept it there in place.

We started to move closer towards each other not bothered by the sound of the TV. We moved closer together until I closed the gap and smashed my lips onto his. He was a little slow at first but as the kissed progressed, it got more heated.

"Mmmmmm fuck," I moaned into the kiss.

The blanket fell off of us and he started getting more into the kiss. I felt him start to rub my crotch and in response I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto of my lap. His ass right over my erection.

"Oh Greg, we need to stop." He said but I didn't listen.

I put my hands on top of his ass and started kneading and rubbing it. He moaned into my mouth as his hands slip up my shirt. I felt him rub his hands over my pecs and down over my abs.

"Or, we could just keep kissing and maybe do a little more. Don't act like you don't like this." I said. He groaned

I smacked his right ass cheek in response and he moaned into my mouth even more. I pushed myself on top him and laid him down on the couch. Eventually, we needed oxygen and broke the kiss.

We stared at each other as we breathed heavily. I crashed my lips on him again as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I broke the kiss and moved down and started nibbling down his jaw and chin. When I got to his neck, I started biting and sucking and kissing at it leaving multiple dark marks.

"Oh Greg, Greg, Greg... Greg. Greg! GREG!" My eyes open with a shock and I liked around as my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw Keithie hunched over me but he was in the same clothes as earlier.

"Greg, are you ok? You were moaning a lot in your sleep and moving around a lot." He said to me. That is when I finally realized what happened.

I fell asleep after Greg went upstairs so it was all a dream. "I ordered the pizza if you wanted some. It's our favorite to. Come on!" He said as he stood up and tried to pull me up.

"Alright Alright, I'm up." As I got up off the couch, I walked back to the kitchen looking at Keithie and frequently glancing at his ass. That dream felt so real... and I wished I could live it for real...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 1! Thank you guys for reading and I hoped you all like it. Just a quick note that I will be doing other stories but this story as of right now is my main focus. So make sure you check those out to.<strong>

**Please review. Tell me what you loved, give some commentary! Leave a review. See ya at the next update!**


	2. Realization & Jealousy

**I'm back with a new update. So, like I said in the last chapter I will be doing other stories but this one will be my main focus. Some will be one or two shots but that is what I have planned. So keep a look out. **

**Things are about to start really heating up between Greg and Keithie so keep a bucket of ice nearby because it's about to get hot. ****Hot****! HOT!**

**Warnings: Smut, boy on boy, incest, spanking, and cursing.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of the such.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Grown Ups and anything related to it. I only own the plot and my own ****characters****.**

**Chapter 2: Realization & Jealousy**

* * *

><p>Keithie's POV<p>

So that just happened. That actually just took place a while ago. And I thought that little moment on the couch was weird.

My mind is on complete shutdown mode and I can't not seem to re-activate it. It's like I can feel myself getting a headache, but at the same time, my head is completely ache free and there is no oncoming headache.

My whole body is shaking, not on the outside, but on the inside. My mouth is dry and I can't help but think about what had just happened even though I am trying my hardest not to think about it.

I kind of just want to take a break for a minute and take everything that just happened in. Let it soak in while I get some pizza for me and the cause of this body trauma, my brother, Greg.

Have you ever tried to not think about something and you start doing good a first and if you give yourself a kudos or a pat on the back for doing good, then you just start thinking about it again. And no matter how hard you try to think of something else, the thought always seems to worm its way back into your brain.

I am having that moment right now. I don't know whether to be shocked, happy, or horrified. All I know is that right now what has just taken place has left me confused, shocked, happy, terrified, and most of all...horny.

What I am referring to is what just took place in the family room not even three minutes ago. It went a little something like this.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_After that little moment on the couch that me and my brother, Greg, had just had before the phone rang. I talked to my mom and she told me that me and Greg would have the house to ourselves for __a while__. She said we could order pizza and movies and just relax. _

_I told Greg and then got off the couch to go back upstairs to my room. I felt Greg's eyes on my ass and when I turned around, I saw his head turn back to the TV quickly. I thought to myself, 'Wow, he must really be obsessed with my ass.' _

_I walked back upstairs to my room and shut the door. I walked over to bed and flopped down on it and bounced a little off the bed. My body was still tingling from the sensations that I had just felt from had happened not even five minutes ago downstairs. _

_Either that or I had to fart. Nope, definitely the first one because I can feel my lips tingling after they were so close to my brother's oh so luscious lips. Wait!  
><em>

_I can't be saying __stuff__ like that. That is my brother for crying out loud. My blood relative! This is so wrong. But yet it feels so right. No!_

_I can't explain why I am feeling this way. It's like my mind is trying to tell me to forget about these feelings that I may have for Greg. My mind was also saying that it's wrong and that he is my brother and I should only love him like a brother, not a lover or boyfriend or whatever you want to call it. _

_But I can't help but feel at the same time that it felt good when me and Greg had almost touched lips. I also can't deny that it felt good the way he was gripping my ass. It was hot. _

_It also felt very possessive to. It was like Greg was making it known to the world that I belong to him. That nobody else had a right to me but him. He was the only person allowed to touch me anywhere on my body and if anybody stepped out __of__ line, hell would break out._

_But at that point I started to wonder to myself. What is about my ass that Greg loves so much? I went to my full-scale length mirror in the corner of my room to see. I turned around and pulled my pants down my legs to sort of inspect my ass. _

_Now that I was actually looking at my ass, I could start to see a few things that Greg or any other boy would find attractive. It was fairly round and big for my body size. I moved my hand across it and kind of just rubbed around a little, getting a feel for it._

_It is weird for you to be observing your own ass? Nah... As I looked at my ass even more, I squeeze it a little and sort of shook it around. It was really firm but squishy at the same time to. I could shake it up and down and my butt cheeks would kind of jiggle a little._

_I smacked it a little and noticed that it shook a little. Not too much but just enough. I felt around a little then decided to put my basketball shorts back on. That's when I noticed how my butt looks in tight clothing. _

_It still looked round but it looked bigger. I could see the outline of my ass crack and if I moved a little, my cheeks would start to flex a little. _

_After that, I started to lay down for a bit and I quickly fell asleep and took a thirty minute nap._

_When I woke up after that, it was around 5:00pm. I thought to __myself__ I can wait about another hour and then order the pizza for dinner. So for the next hour I just sat around and watch a little TV on my phone and then played some video games on my Nintendo 3DS XL._

_After __a while__, I got thirsty. I didn't really want any water, I was more in the mood for some Faygo Cola or Pepsi. They both really taste the same to me. But then again, Faygo Cola is a little less heavy than Pepsi._

_I looked at my clock and I had killed another forty-five minutes. It was now 5:45pm so I grabbed my Samsung Galaxy S4 and called Happy's Pizza and ordered two large pepperoni __pizzas__ with light pizza sauce and extra pepperoni. That was me and Greg's favorite kind of pizza. Our second favorite was an all __cheese__ pizza._

_The pizza worker told me about forty-five minutes or less and that if it wasn't there by 6:30pm, that it would be no charge. _

_I told them to take their time as a joke and hung up the phone. I started playing my game a little more until my phone rang. I had a text from my friend Charlotte._

_**Text From Charlotte**_

_**To Keithie**_

_**"Hey Keithie. I know you probably heard about our dads going to the hospital after getting into it with those frat jerks. My mom called and said she was going out with your mom and some other mom's. You think me and Andre could come over and we have a movie night? We're kinda bored.**_

_I thought about it and since it was only going to be me and Greg, why not just go ahead and invite them over. But before I do that, I should run it by my mom._

_After I called my mom, which only took what, ten minutes because she kept getting distracted, she said yes that Charlotte and Andre could come over and Charlotte's mom said they could come over to._

_I __immediately__ texted Charlotte back saying telling her my mom it was ok._

_**Text From Keithie**_

_**To Charlotte**_

_**"Yeah Charlotte, you and Andre can come over. Your mom and my mom said it was cool. I ordered pizza to and it should be here in another twenty minutes."**_

_I waited about five minutes until I heard my phone ring signaling I have a message._

_**Text From Charlotte**_

_**To Keithie**_

_**"Awesome! We'll be over there in about ten minutes. That way we get there before you and Greg eat all the pizza before we get even a slice."**_

_I chuckled at her little comment. _

_**Text From Keithie**_

_**To Charlotte**_

_**"**__**Ha-ha**__** very funny. You know me and Greg aren't pigs right?"**_

_**Text From Charlotte**_

_**To Keithie**_

_**"Debatable..."**_

_**Text From Keithie **_

_**To Charlotte**_

_**"**__**Lol**__** Just shut up and be over here in ten!"**_

_After that I set my phone down on the bed and __straightened__ up my room a little. I waited for about twenty five minutes and I looked at my clock and saw it was five past 6:30pm. Sweet! That means the pizza is free! Wow that went by a lot faster than it felt._

_*DING DONG*_

_Speaking of pizza... I ran downstairs and answered the door. The pizza guy handed me my food and two free pops. That's weird, I don't __remember__ ordering two pops. It was a Pepsi and a Sprite. Those are me and Greg's favorite kind of __sodas__. _

_"No charge. Here are two complimentary __sodas__ from as an apology for being late." Wow, I did not think the pizza place would go as far as giving us two free __sodas__. I thanked him and give him a little tip and close the door. I walked to the kitchen and set the pizza on the countertop island and went to the family room to wake up Greg who apparently fell asleep on the couch._

_This is where is got weird..._

_I walked over to Greg who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. I heard him mumbling something but I couldn't tell what he was saying. He started rolling around on the couch and his __hands were__ rolling around like he was grabbing something. He was still mumbling so I leaned forward._

_"Mmm... f-fu-fuck. Ohhh. Keithie..." My __eyes__ were wider than wide when I heard that. I looked at Greg with shock on my face as he continued to roll around._

_Then I noticed something large. There was a huge tent in Greg's pants that hinted he was having a very __pleasurable__ dream. I didn't know what to do. But, I couldn't figure out why my hand was reaching for his crotch. _

_It was like my arm had a mind of __its__ own and one of __its__ future goals was to touch my brother's dick. As soon as I put my hand on Greg's crotch, I heard him grunt. Let's just say that grunt was so deep and low that it started to get me aroused._

_If I wasn't already aroused as soon I saw Greg __lying__ on the couch. Don't judge me..._

_I started to rub my hand around his sweat-pants __covered__ erection as I heard him start __moaning__ even louder. It was so big and firm. A lot better than my 4-inch package. But my brother's had to be around 8-10 inches._

_"Or, we could just keep kissing and maybe do a little more. Don't act like you don't like this." I heard Greg mumble under his breath. WAIT WHAT?!_

_Ok I thought Greg was just having some little pleasure dream about me but it turns it, he is having a wet dream. A FUCKING WET DREAM! About me. ABOUT FUCKING ME!_

_'Is he really having a wet dream about me?' I thought. It was so weird. I wonder what he is thinking about. Is he thinking about fucking me? Or giving him a blowjob? __Hand job__? This was all __too__ much..._

_But that wasn't the most shocking part... What was shocking was the fact that I was pulling down my brother's pants so I could see his dick. What is wrong with me?_

_When I pulled down his __pants__, his erection pointed straight up to the ceiling. What I saw had my mouth hanging open dry as the __Sahara__ desert._

_It. Was. Fucking. Huge!_

_It was at least 10 1/2 inches and thick as fuck. I put my hand on it and it was so hot and firm. It was like gripping a small soda bottle! I started to stroke it a little and it felt really good. Feeling his flesh against my skin. _

_There was pre-cum leaking out of his large mushroom head. I could feel all the veins running up his thick shaft. To put this all in four words... I wanted a taste._

_I started to lean my head forward and poked my __tongue__ out, but Greg was starting to move around a lot._

_As I was still stroking my brother's cock, he was groaning and __moaning__ a lot on the couch. He was writhing around. I think he was starting to wake up__!_

_I quickly pulled his pants back up and wiped off all the pre-cum on a napkin. I think it was time I woke Greg up._

_I moved over to Greg and started to shake him._

_"Greg. Greg! GREG!" His eyes shot open wide and he started looking around the room. "Greg, are you ok? You were __moaning__ a lot in your sleep and moving around a lot." He looked at me as if he was confused for a minute then he just had a blank face. As if he just realized something. Wow, he must have been really into that dream._

_"I ordered the pizza if you want some. __It's__ our favorite to. Come on! I walked to the kitchen._

_"Alright Alright, I'm up." I heard him say. He came into the kitchen to get some pizza."_

_Wow, that just happened..._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>So that's what happened. I couldn't believe it. But it was partly my fault because I think I fed into his dream when I was stroking his dick. But hey, I couldn't help myself. Don't judge me...<p>

As I got me some slices of pizza, I accidentally dropped my cup. When I bent down to get it, I noticed that Greg was still hard. It had my full attention. It was so prominent and I could see it throbbing. I was entranced with my brother's dick.

I was starting to lean toward again but then I lost my balance and my face literally fell into his crotch!

"Whoa Keithie! What are you doing?" He leaned down and pulled me up. When he was stood up on me feet, I couldn't help but look him in the eyes, my face probably red as hell.

He looked me in the eye and we just stared into each other's eyes again.

"Hi," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

So cliché...

We started leaning into each other again and this time there was no phone to interrupt us. There was no ring that could make us jump apart from each other. Absolutely nothing...except the doorbell.

I totally forgot that Charlotte and Andre were coming over for a movie night! But can you blame! The girl was fifteen minutes late!

Greg and I once again jumped apart from each other and there was some coughing, fake coughing at that. Rubbing behind the neck, you know all the cliché stuff.

I looked at Greg as he was looking at the fridge for some reason. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Charlotte and Andre was coming over for a movie night and probably some games." Greg actually looked like he was disappointed. I think he was upset that we didn't actually kiss.

Does my brother actually like me?

Nah... But, I do know that by this point, I was having deep feelings for my brother.

It all started to make sense to me... The sweating of the palms, the increase of my heartbeat, loss of concentration, I had feelings for my brother. Forget feelings, I think I was having deep feelings for my brother.

I think I know when these feelings actually started. I think it was when some jerk tried to rape me in the locker room. Well not really rape, but they were molesting me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I was in the boy's lockeroom getting my stuff ready. Gym was my last hour of the day so I was in the locker room packing up. I already had my backpack with me so I was getting ready to leave. But my plans to leave were halted as this boy that I really did not want to deal with right now came into the room._

_"Hey baby. Did ya miss me too much?" It was this boy named Daniel. He had light __brown__ hair. __Light skin__ with a bit of a tan to it. Plus, he is __absolutely__ OBSESSED WITH ME! He is always acting like we go out together and trying to get into my pants. I just thought about something. He kinda of looks like Jack Griffo from that new movie Jinxed,_

_Now here is the thing, my parents already know I am gay. If you didn't know w__e__ll you know now. I am not treated different for it. Actually, everybody in this town pretty much is supportive for gay rights. So I wasn't scared when I came out._

_Anyway, this boy has a really bad thing for me. He is always touching me in in the hallways. Slapping my ass and every time I try to talk to someone else, he __gets__ very possessive and jealous. _

_I just looked at him and said, "First of all, I am not your baby, second of all, we are not __together__, third of all, no I didn't miss you. So if you could do me a favor and get the fuck on. I'm going home._

_"Well that hurt,'" He said to me with a fake shocked hurt face. "I wish you would stop resisting me and just give in. You know __you're__ madly in love with me. And I know you want my dick. Don't act like I don't see you staring at it." Did I mention he is always trying to get into my pants? Yeah I think I mentioned that._

_"Actually, I don't 'love' you, __and__ I don't want your dick, nor do I stare at it. It's __probably__too__ small to fit in a hole anyway." _

_"Oh stop it. Just admit it, you know you want me and my little 9-incher." He whispered into my ear. He stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets and with that oh so famous smirk of his. He stood a few inches taller than me. He was __two__ grades higher than me. He is three years older than me. _

_"I actually don't. I WANT to go home FYI. So if you would be as kind as to get out of my way." He stood in my way __of__ letting me past. "Could you do me a big favor and maybe I'll hate you a little less and get the fuck out of my way!"_

_"I'm sorry Keithie, I can't do that." He started moving closer to me and I started backing up into the lockers. I backed all the way up to where he had me __cornered__. __He__ put his hands around my waist to keep me from being able to move. _

_"You know what drives me crazy about you..." He said while staring holes into my head. His eyes darkened with lust. "__The__ fact that you were such tight clothing and act like you don't know what you're doing. You walk around here with that fat ass of your crammed into those tight pants and expect that guys won't want a piece of it." I was __starting__ to get a little scared. _

_I could feel hi moving his hand down my back over my hips and waist down to my ass. He started grinding his apparently hard erection onto my stomach and __stuck__ his head into my neck nibbling on my skin. It actually felt good but it was coming from a person I don't even like. He started mumbling against my skin while his hands started to slip into my pants and underwear._

_I could feel the hot skin of his palms against the skin of my ass. He started __squeezing__ it and he was biting the skin on my neck. I was trying to push him off me but he was bigger than me, what do you expect._

_I had my hands on his chest trying to push him off of me and I could feel him trying to pushing himself even more on me. "Could you get off __me?__ And get your hands out my pants! Stop touching my ass, I __don't__ want you!"_

_"I wish you would stop resisting me. It would __make__ this so much more fun. You know you want me, just look at the way __you're__ groping my chest." He said against my neck." I wasn't groping his chest__!__ I was trying to push him off me, and while he had a fairly nice chest. It was hard and firm. I could actually feel his pecs bulging a bit and his nipples were hard. But I still couldn't let this happen._

_I tried even harder to push him off of me but he wouldn't give. He moved his head of my neck and was staring at something on it. Probably a hickey he left._

_"That mark shows that you belong to me. Whether you get __together__ with someone else, you, your ass, all of you still belong to me. And it always will." He __planted__ his lips on me and he started rubbing his finger down my ass crack. He was doing all of the kissing. _

_I was starting to squirm in his arms because I knew what he was trying to do. But then I heard something that could help get me out of this situation._

_"Keithie? Are you in here?" It was Greg. I tried to scream his name, but Daniel wouldn't let me up for a second of air. He had me pinned up against the lockers and I was punching his chest to get him off._

_He pulled up for a second to look me in the eye, his lips red and puffy. "Who is that?" He asked with a look of anger in his eyes because someone was __running__ his plans that he had with me, and I __couldn't__ be any more grateful. _

_I just looked at him, my own smirk on my face and said, __"My__ big brother."_

_"Keithie? What the fuck man?! Get the fuck of my brother!" He walked over and pulled Daniel off me and pushed him back. He had a really mad look on his face! When I came out as gay, my family became really protective of me. _

_"Sorry Greg, I was trying to leave but he forced himself on me." Greg started to look really pissed off. And I started to feel really weird. He started inspecting my body to make sure he hadn't hurt me. But that inspection was over as soon as he got to my neck. He turned around and looked at Daniel with angry eyes._

_I could tell Daniel was scared because my brother was not to be messed with when he is mad. Here is the thing, you would think that my brother is not the type to get really mad, but he is. The only thing is he is not the type of person to get mad so __easily__. __It__ takes a lot to get him mad._

_"You left a hickey on his neck!" He yelled at him. Daniel stood back up and tried to defend himself._

_"Yeah, so what! It wasn't like he was really fighting back!" Daniel said. Did he really just fucking say that!_

_"Did you really just fucking say that? I was standing on the other side of the room and I could see that he was clearly trying to push you off of him! You know what, Keithie, step out for a minute."_

_"But-" I tried to say but he cut me off, quite loudly I might say._

_"NOW!" I quickly ran out of the room but, I turned right back around and started peeping in to the room. I told you don't mess with him when he is angry._

_"Hey, don't you yell at him like that." __Daniel__ tried to yell. Understand my brother is __one__ year older and taller than Greg, __it's__ about to get ugly._

_"Shut the fuck up! You don't tell me what to do with MY brother. Let me tell you something, if I ever fucking see you put your hands on my brother anywhere again, and I am talking ass, face, arms , legs, hair, ANYWHERE! Then, you are asking for a whole lot of trouble." He had him up against the lockers now._

_"You don't tell me what to do! I'll out my hands anywhere I want to on him. I'll put my lips on his lips, my hands on his arm, my dick up his ass..." After that, it was a blur. Let's just say that as soon as he said that, Greg had his hand around Daniel's neck and his other hand balled in a fist pointed at his face. I was scared for Daniel...not really._

_I was shocked that __G__r__e__g would do that. I never thought he would be so protective of me. __It__ felt good. I started to look at my brother in a whole new way. A weird new way._

_"You ever say that again to me, to Keithie, to anyone, and you will not live to see another ass another day. Got it?" He nodded his head real quick. "Good. Now get the fuck out my sight and don't even look at my brother." He grabbed his bag and ran out really quick. He didn't even look at me. I heard Greg come on the corner and he looked at __me and__ just said "Let's go. Now." _

_"But, I have to make sure my locker is-"_

_"I don't care, let's go." He bent down and pulled my arm over his head and wrapped his other arm around my legs and threw me over his shoulder. All while carrying my stuff. I told you again._

_"Greg! Put me down!"_

_He walked all the way home with me on his shoulde__r.__ By the time he put me down, I had a cramp in my legs..._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>After that day, Daniel hasn't messed with me since. That was all the way back in March, when it was starting to warm up. Greg was really protective of me. Every time Daniel was near me, Greg wasn't too far making sure he didn't get close enough to me.<p>

He would always would be with me before school and after school. Mostly talking to Andre while I talk to Charlotte.

He was even checking my phone to make sure Daniel wasn't texting me! He let up a bit when summer started rolling around but he still checks my phone every now and then.

I will also tell you this. Greg seriously has a thing for throwing me over his shoulder. I guess it makes him feel more dominant, strong, manly, whatever you want to call it.

But, as I go through I go through this you will probably see how much of a thing he has for having only ME on top of his shoulder.

Greg looked at me for a minute and tried to act like he wasn't sad, but he was failing miserably. "Oh ok well you better go answer the door. I think Andre is trying to break the door." I didn't even notice how many times Andre had rang that doorbell. But it was getting on my nerves.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and sure enough, Andre was on the other side ringing the doorbell while Charlotte just looked at him with an annoyed look. I could literally see the expression on her face was saying, 'How did I get stuck with him for a brother.'

I opened the door and Andre finally stopped ringing our doorbell. "You know you would have been paying for that doorbell id you broke it right?"

"That's what I tried to tell him, but he believes the owner of the house should have to play for damages done to their house. Yet, if someone broke something in his house and refused to pay for it, he would sue them." Charlotte said with a little extra volume to her voice.

Charlotte was a brown skin with black hair and brown eyes. She had a really great voice and a very slim body. Me and Charlotte became very close after our families moved here, as Andre and my brother. Andre was the same but he was taller than his sister.

These two really knew how to get on each other's nerves. They were like exact opposites of me and Greg. They have almost zero to nothing in common and they were always arguing. Sometimes I wondered if they were really siblings.

"And I will still live by that statement. And next time, answer your door quicker and you will get a lot less rings to your doorbell." I rolled my eyes and let them both in. They walked in and went straight to the kitchen as I guess they could smell the pizza.

"You guys can help yourself to anything you want. Just do not, AND I MEAN DO NOT touch my mom's bag of Lay's.

One thing you need to know about my mother is that she can be the sweetest person on earth, but if you tick her off, you spend the rest of your life in a hospital. THAT's WHERE GREG GET'S IT FROM! Mind blown...

My mother is not really a rules person. Her basic rules is don't talk to strangers, get good grades, always be responsible, don't lie, stuff like that. Her one major rule is, whatever she puts a sticker on food wise, it means, if you value your life, you will not eat her food.

She loves Lay's Potato Chips. So she stamped it with a sticker. She bought the rest of us two more bags. But she has her own family bag. Now, the sticker is basically a warning sign that with her picture on there with a stern look and a pointed finger and on the bottom is says, 'EAT AT YOUR OWN RISK.' Yeah, so don't mess with her food.

Charlotte and Andre and both looked at the bag and when they saw the sticker, they immediately nodded their heads. The first and only time they made that mistake, they thought it was just a joke. She had the sticker on some Chips Ahoy cookies and Andre ate a few.

I promise you, it was like a blur. All I know is as soon as Andre bit that cookie, my mom came out of nowhere and tackled him right off the couch. She stood up and looked at him, took a cookie and took a bite out of it and said, "Those stickers are not a joke..."

Ever since then, no one has dared ate her stuff. Don't mess with that woman and her food.

After we all grabbed some slices and some free pop, we walked back into the family room. Charlotte and I on the couch and Andre and Greg on the floor. Comedy is a big thing in our family so we ended up watching Scary Movie 5. It was a mix of horror and comedy but mostly comedy.

That movie was so funny I almost peed in my pants. I remember one part of the movie was so funny that Charlotte fell off the couch. I think it was the part where Ashely Tisdale's character was fucking house furniture. But anyway, when I went to make sure she was ok, she was still laughing, But, when I got back up, I noticed Greg looking at me with a bit of fire to his eye.

I felt a chill run through my body when I saw that look and then I just thought to myself... I have feelings for my brother Greg... I'm so fucking screwed.

* * *

><p>Greg's POV<p>

This is nice. Keithie and I have a little movie night together, all alone... with Andre and Charlotte.

Now don't get me wrong, I would take a bullet for both of those guys, but they really had to choose the moment when me and Keithie were almost close to locking lips.

I realized I had feelings for Keithie when he woke me up from that dream. At first I thought it was just a sexual attraction because but when Keithie woke me up, I knew I had deep feelings for my brother.

I also realized that my attraction for Keithie had started way before the deer incident. I think it started back in March when I caught some boy molesting my brother.

Ever since then, if I see my brother talking to someone else or someone touch him or he touches someone that is not me, I get so mad that I want to rip off that person's head and do Keithie into next week.

Back to the point, I was really kind of depressed when the doorbell rang right as me and Keithie were about to kiss. I can't deny that when Keithie face fell onto my crotch, that part of me wanted to rip down my pants and shove my dick down his throat.

When Keithie told me that mom said we would have the house to ourselves for the next two weeks, I was actually really excited at first. Even though I didn't show it at first when Keithie told me, But then again, at that time I hadn't figured out that I had feelings for my brother.

I have always tried to be protective of my brother. When he came out as gay, I wasn't really shocked. I mean, have you seen the tight clothing he wears on his body. And with that tight clothing always comes with unwanted attention.

Keithie doesn't even know it but when he walks out of the house, those entire little hormone crazed teenagers want a little piece of what's stuffed in his pants. When we were still in school, and I would be in the hallway talking to Andre, as soon as Keithie started walking down the hallway, all eyes would land on him, more so his backside.

But I am always there to make sure none of them actually try anything. If I see a boy walking up to Keithie, and I get the feeling he is trying to get it with my brother, I walk up to him and make an excuse to drag Keithie away.

I have gotten confronted about it at least a few times. One time this boy who I think was one year older than Keithie tried to yell at me for always being a "cock-blocker." I punched his so hard in his jaw that for the next two weeks, he had to crack his jaw before he could talk, but the doctor's fixed it.

The point is, Keithie doesn't know how much attention he attracts on a daily basis. And it drives me CRAZY, on how I am the one it has had the most effect on!

That's why I was getting mad when Keithie had gone to make Charlotte was ok. HE was touching someone that was not me. Even though Keithie is gay, so that means no girl has a chance with him, I still get mad at whoever Keithie touches, that's not me!

After Keithie had helped Charlotte back up, we continued to watch the movie for about ten more minutes when Keithie's phone rang from upstairs. "I'll be right back, tell me what happens when I get back." We all nodded looking at the TV screen not paying attention. And by "we," I mean Charlotte and Andre.

When Keithie came back downstairs with his phone, he told me that the hospital was keeping Dad and the others overnight for observation and mom was going to stay with him in the hospital. You could imagine the joy on my face.

But that joy was short lived when Keithie told me that Charlotte and Andre's mom wanted them to just spend the night here and she'll go pick up their little brother. I was getting really irritated at that point.

* * *

><p>When the movie was over, Charlotte and Andre said they would go back to their place to pack some clothes. We straightened up the living room a little they left to go get their things. Keithie went back to the kitchen, presumably to get some more pizza.<p>

I was going to just go back in the family room and sulk to myself but something took over my body and the next thing I know, I was walking toward the kitchen.

"So they are staying the night. Where are they gonna sleep?" I asked Keithie. I didn't know what I was doing, I just knew that I didn't like Andre and Charlotte intruding in on me and Keithie's night together.

"Well, Charlotte could take the guest room and you and Andre could bunk together. That seems like the most reasonable way." The most reasonable way? What is that supposed to mean?!

"What do you mean the most reasonable way?" I started to raise my voice a little.

"Why not. Charlotte's the only girl among three guys. So think I it's pretty clear that she needs her own room. Do I even need to explain why you both should room together? So that just leaves me and my room." I don't even know why, but whatever he just said just made me even more mad...and jealous.

"Well, why do you get sleep by yourself. Why can't you and Andre bunk together and I get to sleep by myself!" I sort of yelled at him.

Keithie looked really confused and I think he was starting to get mad. "Why are you getting so mad? It is not even that serious. IT's just a li-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone.

"Who is that?" I asked him, even more annoyed at the fact that I was cut off.

When Keithie picked up the phone, he unlocked it and from what I could tell, it was a text message. He looked over it and laughed. Now I was even angrier. We were in the middle of a very important conversation, and he chooses to check his text messages and laugh!

Who is even texting him in the first place! I swear if it's some dude...

"Who is texting you and why is it so funny." I asked him. He looked at me calmed down from his laughing fit.

"It's nobody and it wasn't even that funny." He said while failing miserably at not laughing at that text message that is apparently 'Wasn't even that funny.'

"Don't tell me it wasn't even that funny and you just sat there laughing your ass off. Now who the fuck was that text from!" I was really starting to yell at him now. I don't even know it, but somehow I ended up standing in front of Keithie him having to look up at me because he was so much shorter.

"Nobody! It is not even any of your business!" He said to me which really made me wanna to either make me tackle him or kiss him.

"Not any of my business! Give me a break! If it wasn't for me, that boy would have probably done more than left a hickey on your neck in the lockeroom. So, I think I have a right to know who you are texting. And I swear if it's that creep-" I was cut off by my apparently brother who by the looks of it was mad now.

"Ok, I understand if you hadn't shown up, it would have been a worse than what it was. But what did you expect?! He had me pinned against the locker, he is three years older than me, and taller and stronger than me!" OK he had a point there. "Plus, you make it seem like I was letting him do it to me! I was trying to push him off of me but again, he is BIGGER than me!" Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I think it's a sensitive spot for Keithie.

"And you don't have any right to go through my phone! I understand you're only looking out for me, but I deserve my privacy! My texts are for my eyes only and unless I tell you can look at them, then you have no right to look at them!" Well, I guess that made sense.

"Even mom and dad don't go through my phone as much as you do. And if they do and they find something they don't like, they will just tell me to be more careful and to not do it again. But you take it to an extreme level. Texting the person back and threatening him! Always trying to keep tabs on me! And don't act like you didn't pay Andre to spy on me when I was playing football with my friends in the park!" OK that is a complete...well it's not completely true...its 75% true and... Don't you judge me...

"And no, it is not Daniel texting me. It is none of your business who is texting me! And as of right now! I am putting an applock on my phone so I can keep you out of it!" Oh he just went too far...

"No you're not. All I am doing is just trying to protect you. There are a lot of guys out there who don't care about you, they just want a piece of your ass. Not even a piece! They want your entire ass! They just want to stick their dick and you!" It's true. But I am not one of those jerks. Yeah I want to stick my dick up his ass, but I will still care for him afterwards.

"Trust me, it will be a lot harder to find someone who cares for you and not just your ass! I just don't want you to end and I am trying to keep them away from you. Now for the last freaking time! Who are you texting?" I was seriously in his face now.

"None. Of. Your. BUSINESS!" Once he said that, he grabbed his phone and bolted out of the kitchen into the dining room.

* * *

><p>"Keithie, get back here right now!" I said as I chased him around the dining room table. I heard him shout "NO!" as I tried to catch him. We ended up staring at each other on opposites sides of the table. "Give me the phone!" He just stuck his tongue out at me and ran off towards the family room. I was right on his tail.<p>

He rounded around the couch until he tripped over the remote that somehow got on the floor. He tried to get up and run but by that time I was already on top of him. I tried to grab the phone from him but he was holding it to his chest.

So in response, I grabbed his arm and lifted him up. As soon as he was on his feet, I lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder.

"GREG! PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" He was flapping his feet but I had a tight hold on his legs. He was punching my back and trying to get his arm around my head so I would be forced to let him go. But he stopped when he realized he could hurt himself.

So we just stood there in the middle of the family room, Keithie on top of my shoulder trying still punching my back while I reach down without dropping him and grabbed his phone that he dropped when I lifted him up.

I pushed the power button his phone and as the screen lit up, I saw that Keithie had a picture of himself in the outfit he wore to free dress day doing some weird face.

"Cute picture," I said to him. He stopped struggling a long time ago when he realized the hold I had on his legs were unbreakable.

In response, I got an extra hard punch to the back and was called a "jackass." I out in his pin code or what I thought what was his pin code until two words popped up on the screen that I did not like.

'Incorrect Pin.' What does it mean incorrect pin? I put it in perfectly. "Keithie, why is saying I put in the wrong pin. I put it in perfectly." I squeezed his leg a little harder to emphasize that I was serious.

"I changed it." HE WHAT!

"YOU WHAT!" He changed his passcode and didn't tell me!

"You heard me, I changed it. After the last time you went through my phone and found the text from my friend Trevor, and you called him back on the phone and said things that I didn't even know. I changed it." But I don't get how that leads to changing the passcode!

"Well Keithie, he had it coming? I mean he asked you if you guys were going to 'do it.' How else did you expect me to react?!" That is what he said.

"With common sense Greg! 'Doing it,' was a reference to whether we were going to be partners for a science project!" Keithie said while smacking me upside my head. So in response I smacked him on his ass. "Don't touch my ass!"

"Whatever! What is the pin code Keithie?" I wasn't going to let this go easily.

"I am not giving to you. You are locked out of my phone!" I squeezed his legs even harder because I was really starting to get frustrated.

"Keithie, give me the damn passcode. You can either tell me who was texting you and what they said or you can give me the passcode. Actually, no! You are going to give me the passcode and I can see who was texting you!" Keithie was not getting out of this so he might as well just have given up the passcode.

"No, I am not giving you the passcode. So put me down and give me back my phone." That wasn't happening. At that point, I was so mad I didn't even know what to do.

The next thing I know, I was walking towards the stairs with Keithie shouting at me asking me where we were going. He was punching my back and wagging his legs in the air once again trying to get me to let him go. I ended up walking into my room where I closed and locked the door just in case Andre and Charlotte came back early.

I walked over to my bed and threw Keithie down on it and he bounced a little off the bed. He stood back up trying to grab his phone but I put it in my back pocket so he couldn't grab it.

Keithie tried to get off the bed to grab his phone but I pushed him back down and grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Sat on his legs so he couldn't try to kick me off. Sometimes, it was just too easy to overpower Keithie.

"What's the passcode Keithie?" I started to shake him a little trying to get him give up the pin.

"I am not telling you, it is not any of your business! Why do you care so much? I understand that you are just trying to protect me! But, why do you need to take it to the next level!" I can't believe Keithie hasn't gotten it yet!

"You just don't get it do you! There are people who only want you for sex and then will dump you just like that. I don't want to see that happen to you!" I am just looking out for him. I don't know why I am always the bad guy.

"But you take it too far! Look at you right now. You have me pinned on your bed after you basically brought me up here against my will all because I laughed at a text that wasn't even that funny. I just laughed at how stupid it was. What do you think is on my phone that is so bad? A dick pic!" Keithie yelled at me. He was still trying getting his wrists free.

"It could be! Someone could try to sext you. Keithie, you act like you don't know what you do to the kids at school! Yes, most of the kids at the school are straight. But even then you still have them staring at your ass like a hungry lion! And worst of all. You act like you don't see what you don't do to ME!" OK I don't know where that came from. I guess since half of it is me wanting to protect him and cold hard jealousy, some of my feelings for Keithie came out.

"What do you mean what I do to you? How in the world do I affect you?" He really doesn't see it.

"Keithie, you drive me crazy. Just by being you. I don't even know how to describe it. Always wearing tight clothing, trying to act innocent like you don't affect anyone, the face that you and I are more alike than any of these boys. Yet you don't know how much you affect me!" I was really in my feelings.

"Greg, you are not making any sense. How do I ha-," I cut him off with my lips. But not by talking. With my lips moving against his. It felt so good just finally have my lips against my brother's.

No matter how wrong that sounds right now, I don't care, because I am finally taking what belongs to me. What has always belonged to me and always will belong to me.

* * *

><p>Only thirty seconds later. I felt Keithie's lips moving against mine. We were making out fully on bed with his arms stilled pinned above his head. I rubbed my tongue across his bottom lip pleading for entrance into his hot mouth. He moaned signaling his approval.<p>

I pushed my tongue past his lips and into his hot mouth. I started getting a taste of everything I could until me and Keithie started battling for dominance with our tongues.

I let go of his arms so I could move them down his body. As soon as his wrists were free, he pulled wrapped them around my neck so he could deepen the kiss, if that was even possible.

Of course I was proven to be more dominant. Eventually we had to come up for air. We broke apart gasping for breath re-filling our lungs with oxygen. I looked at Keithie, lust taking over my body.

I noticed Keithie's eyes were dilated. HIs eyes were darkened with lust.

"So that is what you meant when you said I am the one with the most effect on you," he said while still panting.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p.'

"Well, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Do you know how bad it is for a guy to tell his older brother that he has feelings for him? I just didn't know how you would react." It feels good getting that off of my chest.

"How I would react? Judging by two minutes ago, you can see that my reaction was actually very good." Well, that's true.

"It's just that you are my brother Keithie. It's not like I am going to know right off the top of my head what I am supposed to do when I realize I have feelings for my brother."

"Oh, well can I ask you something?" Keithie was looked at me with a sort of pleading look in his eyes that made me want to have another round of kissing and something else with him right on this bed.

"What?" He looked at me with an expression of curiosity.

"How long have you been having feelings for me?" I was actually waiting for him to ask me that.

"Actually, I have been feeling like this ever since I had to get you out of Daniel's arms." Keithie had sort of expression on his face as if he know I was going to say that.

"Well, that is weird because that is about the same time I started having feelings for you." I looked at him with an expression of complete and utter shock.

"You have feelings for me?"

"Yeah, if I didn't then why would I have kissed you back, would I?" Keithie sure knows how to make good points.

"Wow, so we both have been having feelings for each other and neither has tried yet to make a move." I said

"Yep, except for this morning when you were kind groping my ass. Who am I kidding, you were gripping my ass like you had two melons in your hands." Another good point. When will he stop!

"Well that to."

"And even though it's not considered a move, when you were having a wet dream about me." He said with a smirk.

He saw that! My cheeks were probably full on red now. "Oh you saw that I said feeling completely embarrassed.

"Yep but it ok. Because I had my little fun to. When I played with that little monster that you are hiding inside of your pants." He said gesturing to my crotch which was sporting a very heavy tent.

I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "So you were playing with my dick huh? My 'monster.'" I said while leaning toward him forcing him to lie back down on the bed.

'Uhh yeah,' Keithie said with a blush on his face. I put my hands on his side and started to rub them up and down his body.

"I bet you wanted to take a lick on my cock didn't you?" He looked at me, his eyes darker than they were before. He nodded his head I felt him trying to grind up into me. So in response, I grinded down into him, my erection rubbing against his.

We looked each other in the eye as our hot bodies rubbed against each other, trying to get that delicious friction we both craved for. I moved my one of my hands in between us and gripped his package, rubbing it through his shorts. His eyes closed as he started moaning. With my other hand, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time and sure enough, I wasn't.

I moved my head down to his ear and started whispering into it. "Who was it that texted you?" I asked him while he continued his non-stopping moaning.

"Tell me. Who was it that texted you and why was it so funny." I said in a demanding way.

When I didn't get an answer, I moved my hand down to his ass and gave it a nice hard slap which caused him to yelp. "Answer me," I growled.

"It was...Ohhh. It was, Uuhhhh, my friend" He stuttered while I continued to rub his erection a little rougher. That wasn't a good enough answer for me so I slapped his ass again this time harder.

He cried out in this time. I started to nibble his ear while he started to hump my hand. "What friend Keithie?" I asked while biting down on his ear a little.

"My friend, uuhhhh, Brad." He said and that just made me rub his crotch even harder. He started moaning even loader and writhing under me.

"What, you like Brad more then you like me?" One slap to ass on that. "You want Brad to fuck you or something, huh?" I breathed in his ear and slapped his ass again.

"No, I don't like Brad." He moaned. I stopped rubbing his crotched and sat up. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes wondering why I stopped. I wrapped my arms around him and flipped him over on his stomach. "Wait, what are you doing?"

I grabbed he waist line of his shorts and underwear and yanked them down of his legs to finally expose the ass that I have been thinking about for the last four months.

"Greg!" Keithie shouted but I slapped his ass to shut him up. He yelped and didn't say another word. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled over his body and laid on top of him, my cloth covered chest, to his bare back.

"So what was so funny in the text that Greg sent you? Huh?" I slapped his ass again and he cried out.

"It was just a joke ok. He just told me something that wasn't funny and I just laughed at how stupid it was." I slapped his ass again. Every time he would say something that I didn't think of as bullshit, he would get his ass slapped. And right now, is ass is looking as red as a fire truck.

I started kissing and biting the back of his neck and he off was moaning again.

"Don't leave a hickey." He moaned. I slapped his ass again.

"I will do whatever I want to this body and you are going to like it." I said to him adding a slap to the ass. I flipped him back over and crashed my lips on top of his. He wrapped his arms around my neck as we made out.

I pushed my tongue back into his mouth as I wrapped my arms around him and rolled us over so he was now on top, his ass right on top of my dick.

I felt him pushing his hands up my shirt rubbing all the skin he could get to. I felt him trace the outline of my abs as he circled his ass over my crotch. I grunted into his mouth as I tangled my hand in his hair.

I felt him pushing my shirt up trying to get it off my body. "Oh you want to get my shirt of now huh?" I said as we broke the kiss and he pulled the shirt off, me raising my arms to help him get it off.

He moved his head back down to mine and smashed his lips against mine as we began another hot make out. He was running his hands all over my pecs, tweaking my nipples, getting them hard. He broke the kiss and started kissing around my jaw down to my neck.

He started kissing down my body latching his mouth onto my nipples, biting the nub which caused me to let out a groan. He gave the same attention to the other one as he moved further down my body.

He poked his tongue out and traced the outline of my six-pack with it. As he started getting closer to my waist, I was starting to get very excited. I know he could tell because my 'monster' was poking him in his chest through my sweatpants.

He started to kiss around my waist latching his hands onto the waist-band of my pants and underwear. Slowly dragging them down, his nails scratching my skin. I growled like a damn animal.

"We meet again you little monster, while not being little at all." He said as he looked at my cock which was pointing straight to the roof.

"You gonna suck your big brother's dick." I said while I was rubbing my hand in his hair.

"Well, I am certainly not going to just stare at it." You know what. I have had it with his good points.

"Just shut up and suck it already!" I said while pulling on his hair a little.

He wrapped his hand around the shaft stroking it a little and squeezing out some pre-cum. He leaned down and I felt his tongue lick around the head of my dick. I grunted and thrusted up trying to get it in his mouth.

"Easy there tiger" He said while pushing my hips back down.

"Don't tease me." I told him. He leaned back down and traced his tongue over the slit which caused me to throw my head back and let out a groan. He started circling my mushroom head with his tongue before he FINALLY took it into his mouth.

I felt him sucking on it while still rubbing his tongue all over the head. I growled and rubbed my hands through his hair a little. He started going down on my shaft a little more, taking inch by inch that he could into his mouth.

He had to stop after five inches to get used to it a bit. When he was good enough, he went down more until he had all ten freaking inches in his mouth.

It felt so freaking good. He started going up and down on it little until ANOTHER FREAKING CLICHE HAPPENED!

"Greg? Keithie? Are you guys in there?' We heard Charlotte on the other side of the door. Keithie immediately pulled off of me and looked at the door worried.

"OH SHIT! We forgot about Charlotte and Andre!" He said.

"Hurry up and put your clothes on and help me straighten up!" I told him. We fixed the bed up and put our clothes back on. Making sure we didn't look like we doing anything sexual.

I walked over to the door and opened it and saw Charlotte getting ready to knock again.

"Hey guys. What were you doing in there?" She asked us.

"I was helping Greg look for his iPad." Keithie said.

"With the door closed and locked?" She said with a bit of confusion on her face mixed with a look of 'Don't act like I'm stupid.'

"It's a habit Greg has. Every time he walks in his room, he shuts and locks the door. Right Greg?" Keithie said while gesturing to me.

I nodded and Charlotte looked at us with a look of suspiciousness.

"Well alright. We better get back downstairs before Andre eats the rest of the pizza."

"That's ok. We'll just order some more." I said. She looked at us and nodded her head and shrugged her shoulder. With an 'ok', she walked back downstairs.

We both let out a sigh of relief after she was gone. "That was too close!' Keithie said.

"Yeah, but don't think we won't be finishing what we started later. You still owe me a blowjob." I said. Keithie looked at me with a smirk.

"We'll see if you deserve it." He said while walking away.

"Oh I deserve it and I will get it and a little more.' I said while slapping his ass again." He yelped and looked at me with a mischievous expression.

"Behave or you will get nothing." He said while he walked off, his ass with a little more bounce in it. I was right behind him. Still hard as a rock in my sweatpants.

Oh this is gonna be fun...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, things have heated up between Greg and Keithie and it is only going <strong>**to**** get ****hotter****.**

**I know this was super long. I didn't plan on it being this long ****but**** actually had to get some stuff out of the way if I wanted to move on.**

**Who else was really turned o****n**** by Greg's dominance and ****jealousy?**** I know I was. I kept getting worked up writing it.**

**You know I had to throw some Jack Griffo in there. Hope you weren't to shock by that.**

**Shout out**** to the people who reviewed the story. Thank you so much. Please review this ****chapter, and**** tell me what you think. Tell me what you might want to see and who you might ****want to**** show up.**

**Thank guys and I'll see ya at the next update.**


	3. Old Flame & Daddy Calling

**Hey Guys! I have returned...with an update! Thank you for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. Thank you kjay15, Alostkid, Sexyninjaturtle, Guest, and BlackQueen18 for reviewing. You guys are awesome and the reviews are much appreciated. Also, I am so sorry that this is so late. Let's see if we can get a DOUBLE UPDATE! YAS! :D :D :D **

**So this chapter, things got hot between Greg and Keithie last chapter so let's see where it takes us this chapter. Also, instead of Keithie's POV, it will be Greg's POV starting this chapter off. And there will be other people's POV in this story. **

**I know the last chapter took longer to update but I had over 10,000 words. I will try to be faster with updates. Also quick note, in the last chapter, I said that Greg and Keithie would have the house to them for the next two weeks, I meant for the next two days. Sorry about that confusion.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Grown Ups and anything related to it. I only own the plot and my own characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Old Flame and Daddy Calling<strong>

**Greg's POV**

After me and Keithie's little moment in my bedroom, we went back downstairs to find that Andre devoured the rest of the pizza. So Keithie ended up calling in another order while we waited, we ended up playing the Nintendo Wii U in the family room.

It was a forty-five minutes full of laughing, poor sportsmanship, and me staring at Keithie and Keithie staring at me.

After what had happened upstairs, we couldn't take our eyes off of each other. We were making usual attempts to touch each other when we could. He would ground his hand on my crotch and I would lightly slap his ass.

Andre or Charlotte couldn't feel it but the sexual tension was very high right now. We were still playing games by the time the pizza had arrived. The pizza was on time so we had to pay. I grabbed the pizza and the two pops we ordered, because the other two bottles are halfway gone.

I took the pizza into the kitchen and sat it down. I was about to tell them the pizza is here, but when I turned my head to the left they were already there lined up with paper plates in their hand. Wow, these kids love pizza, and so do I.

"Alright two slices per person, and once everybody has gotten their two, and then you can grab some more, Andre." Keithie said while looking at Andre the whole time. Andre just looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Why are you singling me out?" Andre asked.

"Maybe because you ate half of the last box of pizza before we could get back downstairs, and look at us now, ordering four large pizzas just because you can't control yourself around food!" Charlotte said. She wasn't wrong.

Keithie ordered four pizzas this time and we all contributed to it. He ordered four because Andre is known to eat anything and everything before someone can even make a plate. That's what happened at Keithie's 11th birthday party.

We were getting ready to light the candles on Keithie's birthday cake but when we turned our backs for two minutes, and let's just say, Andre didn't follow the tradition of the birthday boy getting a slice of cake before anyone else.

When we went inside to sing 'Happy Birthday,' to Keithie, we saw that Andre had already eaten the whole cake, BY HIMSELF! Keithie was so upset, he grabbed the new bike he got and a very large stick, and chased Andre up and down the block with it.

Our mom had a backup cake, so when we went to light that one, Andre had to be restrained from eating it. And he couldn't get a slice it'll everybody else had a slice.

"If you guys would have moved faster, then there would have been more slices left." Andre said in a very defensive way.

"My 11th birthday party Andre!" Keithie shouted. Yeah, to this day Keithie is still mad about that.

"That wasn't my fault! I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and your mom didn't have enough party food!" Andre said.

"She had a whole buffet," I said to Andre. He looked at a loss for words until he said the dumbest thing he could have said.

"Well, I promise I will save food for people before I eat it." We all knew that was a big fat lie.

"Mmmmmhmmm" We all just said under our breaths. Andre looked mad and crossed his arms. We grabbed our slices of pizza, Andre anger already gone as soon as he touched his first slice.

I grabbed me and Keithie a cup filling both of them up with Pepsi. I saw Keithie look at me from the side and he said "Thank you."

I looked back at him with a loving look in my eye and said, "No problem." We would have probably stood there and stared longer if we hadn't heard Andre shout our names from the family room.

"Come on! I feel like kicking your butt Mario Chase!" We didn't even notice that Andre and Charlotte left the room. I looked back at Keithie and leaned down and pecked him on his lips.

"We'll finish this later," I said into his ear which I saw caused a shiver to run down his body.

I grabbed his plate and cup while holding my stuff and carried it into the family room with Keithie right by my side saying, "Thank you."

I saw Charlotte look at us weird. "Um Greg, why are you carrying Keithie's plate and cup for him?" I had a sort of a panicked look on my face but only Keithie could really tell.

I went back in forth in my mind trying to find a good excuse. Now usually, I am a good liar, I don't lie often, but I am good at it. But, I couldn't find a good excuse as to why I was carrying his food for him. I couldn't tell her it was because I had deep feelings for my brother and I was trying to be a gentleman to him.

That would have just called up for a LOT of questions with me and Keithie sitting in chairs as if we were on trial.

"I am just lazy. I would have had him carry me in the family room if he could." Keithie said to Charlotte. She looked at us and just shrugged her shoulders. I guess she bought it.

Oh yeah, Keithie is just as good a liar as me. He doesn't lie often, but still just as good. I was thankful for that because I was not for getting question for three hours only for Andre to yell "OBJECTION," to everything I say. I am telling you, that court scene would have a good chance of happening if Charlotte found out what was going on between me and Keithie.

We were playing games for another hour, down to two full boxes of pizza left. After we had finished playing Super Mario 3D World, we decided to watch another movie. That and the gamepad needed a charge.

It was around 9:30pm when we started watching another movie. Wow, it felt like it was midnight. We were watching Transformers 2 Revenge of the Fallen. We were at the part where Megatron had killed Optimus Prime which made Keithie and Charlotte very emotional. Keithie snuggled his head into my chest and I just rubbed my hand on his back.

Charlotte and Andre were so into the movie, they didn't even notice me and Greg looking like the perfect couple on the couch. Or that the doorbell just rang like three times.

Keithie sat up to go answer the door, but I put my hands on his chest and made him sit right back down. "I'll go and get it," I said.

I got up and walked past Andre and Charlotte who shouted and shoved me out the way. I went to the front door only to hear two more rings to our doorbell. What is there another Andre out there?

"Alright! I'm coming," I said as I opened the door. "Would you stop- Oh, it's you" As somebody I despised stood there on my front porch.

* * *

><p>"Hi Greg. Is Keithie home?" The person also known as my brother's ex-boyfriend, Ryan.<p>

Ryan was light skinned about my color, with black hair styled into sort of a fauxhawk fade and brown colored eyes. He was about my height, maybe just a couple inches shorter than me. He was muscular. Not as much as me but still.

Keithie and Ryan used to go out together during the school year. Ryan was actually Keithie's first boyfriend and Keithie was really head over heels for the guy. He would always talk about him, be on the phone with him.

He was always out with him and maybe I should stop talking about their relationship because now my blood is boiling like you boil water on a hot stove.

"Yeah, Keithie is home." I said to him. We just stared at each other, Ryan rocking back and forth on the heel of his foot.

"Well, can I come in and see talk to Keithie?" He asked.

"Oh you want to come in and talk to Keithie. Well, I would, but our family has a rule against letting cheating bastards into our home!" I said with a bit of venom in my voice.

"C'mon Greg. Can you just let me in?" He pleaded. No matter how hard he begged, he was not getting in to see Keithie!

"Look, I don't care if you were coming here with a whole orchestra, you are not going to see my brother, so just do us all a favor an-"

"Greg?" I heard Keithie say from behind me. "Greg, who is at the door?" Keithie asked before he came to the door and saw his ex-boyfriend and the person I wanted to have target practice on with my fist.

"Oh. Hi Ryan." Keithie said. His mood dropping dramatically. That just made me even madder. I wanted to punch the shit out of Ryan right now for making Keithie mad. MY Keithie at that!

"Hey Keithie. Can I talk you for a second?" He asked Keithie. I was gonna

"No he doesn't want to talk to you." I answered for Keithie. Keithie looked at me with shock on his face. Ryan looked at me with a glare. I felt a tug on my arm as I turned around and saw my brother looking at me with a serious look.

"Can I talk to you for a second...? " It was more of a demand then a question. I shot Ryan a glare as I walked back into the kitchen with Keithie. "OK Greg, I understand that we both just admitted our feelings for each other a while ago upstairs, but that doesn't mean you can speak for me!"

"I am not speaking for you. I am just telling him the answer that he needs to hear. You shouldn't even consider talking to him after what he did to you! " I said.

"Greg, you cannot get constantly jealous every time I talk to a guy. We aren't even officially together and you're acting like you're my fucking husband! " Keithie said.

OK, that hurt a little. I thought admitting your feelings for one another automatically means you're together. That just me?

"I thought we were kind of together." I couldn't look Keithie in the eye after that. I just stared down at me feet while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry Greg. I really do want to be with you…" Keithie said which cause me to perk up a bit.

"I want to be with you to." I said. I leaned down and captured Keithie lips in a delicate kiss. I felt him wrap his arms around my neck as I placed my hands on his waist. We stood there locking lips for a few seconds before I felt Keithie pull back, breaking the kiss.

"But, you have to get your jealousy on control. While it can be hot, it can be a little too much at sometimes." Keithie said. I guess that's fair.

"I will try my hardest to keep my jealousy under control. As long as you only wear those tight pants for me and not for anyone else. I am the only one who can see that ass of yours." I said with a light slap to his right ass cheek.

"Are you serious? " He asked me with an arch of his brow.

"No, I am just kidding. I like seeing that fat ass of yours in those tight pants, " I said. I gripped his ass with both hands and gave it a hard squeezed.

I looked down at Keithie and saw him looking up at me with his brown eyes. I leaned down and planted my lips on his, Keithie automatically responding. Our lips moved in sync as I pushed Keithie up against the counter island.

I felt Keithie move his hands down my body and up my shirt, rubbing his hands over my chest. I moved my hands to the waistline slipping them inside. I rubbed my hand around Keithie ass, squeezing the firm cheeks.

I felt Keithie run his hands over my nipples, twisting and tweaking them which made me groan into his mouth. I broke the kiss and moved my lips down his jaw. He tilted his head to the side to allow me better access. I moved my lips down his jaw, past his chin, to his neck. I started kissing, sucking, and biting all around his neck causing Keithie to moan.

I moved my fingers up and down the crack of his ass, Keithie pulling one hand out of my shirt to twist in my hair. I moved my lips off Keithie neck to see the hickey I just left. It only made me even hornier to know I was the cause of that mark.

I looked down at Keithie, his face flushed, his lips red and puffy. I smashed my lips against his pushing my tongue past his lips, Keithie moaning into my mouth.

I moved my gingers down to Keithie's entrance, nudging my fingers against it. That's when I felt Keithie pull his hand from my hair and the other from my shirt and push against my chest, forcing us to break the hot make out we were in.

"Save some for later_ Daddy..._" Did Keithie just call me Daddy? I looked down at him, a smirk on his face.

"What did you call me?" I asked him.

"Daddy. Why you don't like it when I call you that?" He said with a smirk.

"Actually, I love it." I said as I jabbed one finger into hole. Keithie let out a yelp. I started moving it in and out, as I planted my lips back on Keithie's, Keithie moaning into my mouth. I felt him push on my chest again.

"You seem to forget we have two people in the living room and one and our front door." He said while forcing my finger out of his hole.

"So they get some headphones and I get to do you on the counter, everybody wins." I said with a smirk. I felt him smack my chest while he fixed his hair.

"Se we are together?" I asked.

"Yep, we are together," Keithie said, or now known as my boyfriend.

"Now, I am going to talk to Ryan and you are going to go back in the living room and wait for me," He said. I promised I wouldn't get jealous so I just gave him a nod.

As he walked off toward the front door, I smacked his ass. He gave me a side look as I smirked.

I think that is my signature move now...

* * *

><p>Keithie's POV<p>

I walked to the front door leaving my brother/boyfriend in the kitchen while I went to go talk to my ex-boyfriend. Hey, I almost did a tongue twister!

I was still on cloud nine from that hot moment in the kitchen. My ass was still tingling from the way he worked his finger inside of me.

Now, don't call me a slut, but I wasn't new to that subject. I am still a virgin, but let's just say that with my last boyfriend Ryan, the guy currently on our porch, I have done more than kiss with.

There was a mix of kissing, fingering, and I may have sucked his dick one or twice. Maybe four times...Don't act like you haven't done it! Or thought about it...

Plus, apparently with my fat as that everyone keep pointing out, you are going to have people trying to finger you, get you to suck their dick, and try to put their dick in you! But, Ryan was the only guy I have gotten that far with.

Actually, Greg has taken that place now.

When I got to the porch, I saw Ryan still standing in the same spot I left him in. I looked to my right to see that Greg went back to the family room, Andre and Charlotte still in the same spot that they were in.

I turned my head back to the front door to see that Ryan was looking down at his shoes. I cleared my throat and he looked up, his face perking up when he saw it was me. I looked at him with a serious look.

I walked out onto the front porch. "Hey Ryan," I said to him as I closed the door a little so they Greg couldn't listen in on what we were saying. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well I have been doing some thinking and I realized that I miss you Keithie. I know I messed up but I really think we should give, you know, us, another try." He said. Ok just to clarify, this is how he messed up.

Ryan and I had started dating in October. He was in 10th grade and I was in 8th grade so he was two years older than me. We were crazy for each other. Always together during passing, lunch, assemblies, we were inseparable.

Ryan was the only guy who didn't just want me for my body. He like me for my personality, my freckles, he like me for me. Not just my ass.

He always took me on dates and some ended up with us doing some things. The relationship was good so far. People thought we were perfect for each other. So did I, until that day...

It was an early dismissal day. Se we ended up getting out at noon. I went outside in the courtyard to meet Ryan where we usually meet, by the flagpole. When I had got there, I noticed that he wasn't there. He always was there before me.

I thought that he had just got out of class late so I just waited. I was waiting for about a good twenty minutes, people were coming by asking me where he was, we were the couple of the school so everybody kept tabs on us.

I told them I didn't know. But somebody said they saw him walking back into the school just a few minutes ago. They said that they think they saw him with another person, couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

I walked backed into the school and started checking the bathrooms, classrooms, cafeteria, supply closets... I was really hoping I didn't find him in a supply closet with someone else.

Nope, didn't find him in a supply closet, I found him in the boys lockeroom. With another guy, him pinning the other guy against the wall while he was attacking his neck.

When he heard me walk in, he turned around and his eyes got wide. He tried to tell me it wasn't what it looked like but, I just walked right back out. I only shed one tear as he tried to chase me to my house until I caught up with Greg and well, you can guess what happened after that.

All I am saying is that Ryan was walking with bruises on his arms, neck and a black eye. I didn't mind. It was the one time I let Greg get away with overprotecting me. And of course the other time in the lockeroom with Daniel but we don't need to mention that.

After that, I stopped talking to Ryan. He tried texting me, calling me, video calling me, even showed up at my house. Until my dad chased him off our front porch...with a shovel. Told you my family was overprotective.

"Why should I even consider the fact if us getting back together after what you did?" I yelled at him. I cannot believe he is even considered asking me that! We have only been broken up for four months.

"I just really miss you Keithie! Even after what happened I still had feelings for you! Isn't that enough?" He said to me. Oh...He tried it on that one!

I slapped him. I slapped him right across his face. I felt the sting on my palm as he put a hand to his now red cheek. "Isn't that enough! You cheated on me! You were the one who had a side BITCH on the line. So don't come to my house with that bullshit you call an apology and ask 'Isn't that enough!'"

I was livid right now. At this point, I didn't care if the whole neighborhood heard me, let alone my brother.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in a tight hold against him. "Keithie don't act like you don't miss me. I know what that I hurt you and I really want to move past that. Please just give me another chance!"

He tried to kiss me on my lips and I wasn't having that. I kicked him in his crotch with my knee and he let me go.

"Get off my porch, get off my property, and get out of my LIFE! Oh, and one more thing, I have a BOYFRIEND!" He looked up at me with wide eyes and a hurt face.

"You have a boyfriend?" He said.

"Yes, I do. Now do me a favor and leave me alone or it won't be my dad chasing you with a shovel." He immediately made a run, or tried to make a run for it. He knows how crazy the Feder's can get.

I went back inside and closed the door. I went back into the family room and saw the movie was paused and everybody was staring at me. "What?" I said with a shrug.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours Keithie?" Charlotte asked as if she were an integrator.

"He is someone that you will meet in due time." I said. They didn't push the subject any further. I went and sat down on the couch next to Greg. Charlotte and Andre went back into the movie not paying attention to what we did.

"I think I already know who that might be," I heard him whisper in my ear which sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

><p>After the movie, we all decided to call it a night. While Andre and Charlotte went upstairs and got ready for bed, Greg and I stayed downstairs to put up the pizza and clean up.<p>

I felt Greg's eyes on me as I moved around the room throwing things in the garbage, fixing the pillows on the couch and wiping off the kitchen counter.

When that was done, I headed upstairs, Greg right on my ass, literally... Greg and I went to our separate rooms both getting ready for bed. I decided to take a shower because it helps me sleep more comfortable at night. I went in my room and grabbed a pair of underwear, a t-shirt, and some pj's.

I walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door to make sure nobody was in there. I heard a 'Come in' so I opened the door and saw Charlotte there brushing her teeth.

"Hey Char." I heard a mumbled 'Hey' as she was spitting into the sink.

"So, when did you get together with this boyfriend of yours?" I knew she was going to ask that. When Charlotte wants to know something, she doesn't stop until she gets the information she wants to hear.

"Uh, we recently just got together not too long ago." If recently means an hour ago in the kitchen, then yeah, me and Greg have gotten together recently.

"Hmmm. Well, I hope you know that I will find out who you are dating. It's my job as your best friend to know who you are dating and who I have to crack down on if they break your heart. Speaking of, I still need to get Ryan back." Did I mention Charlotte is also very protective of me?

Now know the difference. Charlotte is nowhere near as bad as my dad or Greg. She is nowhere near that. She only gets protective when she has to.

If she gets a bad feeling about a guy, then that means there is something wrong with them. She is never wrong. She is always spot on when picking out the jerks to the gentlemen. That's what I love about her. She can figure you out in two seconds.

"Yes Charlotte, I know you will try and figure out who I am dating. And as for Ryan, you can have at it. Just don't do anything to get sued." We both laughed and talked for a few more minutes before she finished brushing and went to the guest room.

I turned on the shower and set it to my preferred temperature. I stripped down and got in the shower washing off the grim off my body. When I was finished, I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I lathered myself with a little lotion and brushed my teeth.

I walked out the bathroom and went into my room and threw my dirty clothes in a hamper.

I got in bed and turned off my light and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was asleep for a good thirty minutes before I heard my door creak open and close. I heard the sound of a lock and footsteps moving towards my bed. I didn't know who it was so I just pretended to still be asleep.<p>

I felt the bed sort of weigh down, feeling another body slipping under the covers.

"Hey baby," Greg mumbled into my ear. An immediate smile came to my face as I felt him wraps his arms around my body.

"Baby? Where did that come from?" I asked him, my eyebrow raised.

"The same place you calling my daddy came from. I'm your daddy and you're my baby." He said.

"Well ok then if you put it that way."

We laid there for about ten minutes just talking to each other. We knew so much about it each other but it still shocked me how we could find out stuff about each other. But, all that came to a stop when I felt something hard trying to nudge its way between my ass.

"Uh Greg, it seems that your little friend down there wants some attention." I said. He started to ground it against me as he pulled my body closer into his, if that was even possible.

"It may be because you owe me a little something." He said. I just played dumb to mess with him.

"What I owe him money?"

"No."

"A favor?"

"No."

"Information?"

"No…Wait what? What kind of information could you give a dick?"

"How to get bigger and thicker." I said with a snicker.

"Oh that's it." He rolled me over on my back and got on top of me, grabbing both my wrists and pinning them above my head. He dove straight down and smashed his lips against mine.

He pushed his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, getting a taste of everything he could. I moaned into his mouth as he grinded our hard erections against each other creating that mind-numbing friction.

I threw my head back, breaking the kiss as he grinded harder into me. He started biting down on my neck leaving love bites everywhere. "You like that baby? You like it when I leave hickeys all over you neck. You like it when I claim you." He said into ear nibbling on it as he grounded even harder into me.

"Ye-ee-es daddy." I said. I felt him release my wrists, his hands traveling down my body to the bottom of my shirt. He raised the shirt off my body and threw it on the ground, the cold air making my nipples rock hard.

I saw him lean up as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing the defined body of his. He flipped us over, me now on top of him. I looked into his eyes, seeing they were black, taken over with lust. I leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips.

I started crawling down his body kissing every piece of skin I could. From his huge pecs, to his big ass biceps, that mouth-watering six pack, to that wonderful v-line until I was topped by his pajama pants.

I hooked my hands through the waistband and tugged them down and off along with his underwear. That 10 ½ cock flopping out and pointing straight at me.

I felt him put his hands in my hair as I wrapped my hand around the hot flesh. My hand almost couldn't fit around the whole thing. I started stroking him up and down, him groaning and tugging on my hair, signaling his impatience.

I leaned down and poked my tongue out and traced it around the head of his dick, getting a taste. I ran my tongue over the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had already oozed out. I took one long lick on the underside of his dick from the base of the shaft all the way back to the mushroom head. I heard him growl and tug on my hair even harder.

I leaned down and wrapped my lips around his shaft, getting the tip wet, running my tongue all around it. I heard him groan out at that. I sucked on it making him yell out load from the pleasure I was causing him. Not too loud to wake Andre or Charlotte up, we don't want to get interrupted again.

I started going down father on his shaft. I gagged a little as I felt his head nudge at my throat. He was the biggest I had ever taken down.

Once I got to the base of his dick, I hummed around it sending vibrations down his shaft which only made it throb. I started going up and down on it as he tugged on my hair even harder. I was sucking on the head as much as I could getting all the pre-cum I could get out.

It felt good knowing I was the one causing him this much pleasure.

"Yeah, you like sucking on daddy's cock don't you." He said.

I came up for a little air, wrapping my hand back around his shaft stroking it again. "Yes daddy. I love you big dick down my mouth."

"Yeah you do." I felt him push my head back on his dick as he started thrusting up a little into my mouth. My jaw was hurting a little but I didn't care, it just felt so good when he was being rough with me.

"Oh, I am about to cum!" He yelled. I sucked even harder at that point trying to get him to his edge.

I pulled off his shaft and stroked, I wanted him to come on my face. I stroked him a few more times until he exploded all over my face.

His milky white cum spraying on my cheeks, for head, and some in my mouth. The head of his dick was throbbing so hard as more of his load came shooting out until it just dribbled onto the sheets.

When Greg finally came down from his high. He pulled me up and planted his lips on mine, getting a taste of his own load from my mouth.

He broke the kiss and looked at me. "Damn Keithie. That was amazing! Where did you learn to suck dick like that?"

"I'll never tell." I said. He gave me a suspicious look before he dropped it and kissed me. This kiss wasn't full of love or passion. It was a simple loving delicate kiss full of love and not lust.

He broke the kiss and looked at me. Well that was amazing. How can I repay you?" I smiled at that.

"I think you know how." I said as he smirked and pecked me on the lips moving down my body.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 31 Sorry it took so long but with school starting back this week, I was extremely busy. I was off for three weeks because one week before my school break started, I had an accident and was out for a week. So I had to get used to going back to school. So again, I am sorry this is late.<strong>

**GREG AND KEITHIE ARE TOGTHER! I ship them! Tell me which name is better. Greithie or Kreg. How about Keithie's ex showing up and trying to get him back. Will this cause problems for the couple in the future? Did Greg and Keithie go all the way that night? Find out in chapter 4 comes in!**

**Thanks for reading. Also, quick note. I decided to turn my other story, My Life, for Henry Danger into MULTI-CHAPTER! I was getting so many reviews and pms asking me to continue and I thought about it, so I am going to do it! YAY!**

**Also, I got my first pm request! YAY ME!*Does London Tipton dance* It's a story for Henry and Charlotte so that will be up soon. **

**Once again thanks for reading. Please leave a review, it would be so kind and I'll see you at the next update! **

**-GoldenFlame14-**


End file.
